


Calm Before the Storm

by Worlds_we_Idolize



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Infinity Gauntlet, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Reunions, Sassy T'Challa, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony stark deserves the best, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology, if you squint? - Freeform, not team Cap friendly, spiderson, stressed t'challa, t'challa is done with this bullshit, t'challa/tony if you squint, wakanda is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_we_Idolize/pseuds/Worlds_we_Idolize
Summary: What if Peter was found by the Guardians of the Galaxy when he blasted off into space? What if Tony followed him?orThe heroes of the world have been preparing for an incoming threat. Thanos looms on the horizon. Tony and Peter return to Wakanda after being whisked off into space to help find the Infinity Stones, and are greeted by T'Challa. Father son moments commence.(Not team cap friendly. Written before the movie came out, so based on what my speculation was on what could have been happening. In this house we stan our favorite intellectuals)





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of an au in which the team had time to prepare for Thanos' arrival. Mostly fluff, some humor. Bonding moments ahead  
> keep in mind the tags

If there was one lesson for Tony to take away from the past week of exploring the galaxy and hunting for the infinity stones with a group of ragtag aliens, it was that nothing is more beautiful than a Wakandan sun set. 

Okay, maybe there were more lessons for him to take away from this experience; but standing near the rail of the palace’s balcony was astonishing. The sunset was a swirl of red and gold, illuminating the thick foliage on the horizon. Wakanda’s assortment of geniusly designed buildings didn’t obscure the view at all. In fact, it was like they were all built to wrap around the setting sun and make it the centerpiece of some grand portrait. And, Tony was not a sentimental person, but screw it. He couldn’t have asked for a better sight to welcome him back to Earth. 

“This place ain’t so bad,” Rocket said with poorly concealed admiration. The guardians and Peter were inside the King’s throne room behind him. They had all just gotten off of the Milano, which was securely parked on the roof. It must’ve been quite the sight for T’Challa, Tony mused. Maybe not, actually. Before he had left to follow Spiderman into the darkness of space, he had seen the King’s personal aircraft once. And, damn, that thing was quite the engineering feat. He’d have to ask if he could take a look at it later…  
“Well this place is the best Earth has to offer, so don’t get too enthusiastic about us ‘Humies’”, Tony huffed. He was tired. And sore. And hungry. Life on the Milano wasn't bad. Not bad at all. The Guardians were fucking amazing, in his humble opinion. Quill could hold his own in a round of banter, even if it was just with subpar insults and making outdated pop culture references. Rocket was an official science bro as far as he was concerned. Gamora was one of the most amazing women he had ever met, and he was already planning on introducing her to Pepper at the earliest convenience. Well, after this whole apocalypse- final showdown shit. Groot was awesome and had that pure teenage sarcasm that could be appreciated even if you didn’t speak his language. Literally. And Drax was an overall stand up guy with great awkward comedic timing. Tony had already sorted him as a Hufflepuff. 

But journeying into space wasn’t his idea of a party. Especially when he ended up there because Peter Parker decided to get stuck on a piece of alien technology that shot upwards out of the atmosphere. And then go and get himself abducted by a crew of famous alien good doers. And then convince him to let him tag along to save the universe.  
That kid was going to be the death of him. 

Drax began circling the room and scanning it from top to bottom. “ This is a very impressive mating chamber.”  
“Mating chamber?” T’Challa asked, glancing up from his tablet, where he was notifying his guards that their guests had arrived.  
“Yes. I’m sure it encourages enthusiastic coupling.” 

The King raised a brow. Tony was laughing his ass off as he walked to stand next to their host. “This isn’t a ‘mating chamber’ bud. It’s a throne room. Sorry Kitty Cat, Drax here isn’t quite familiar with… most things, actually.” 

“No, no. It’s fine. We understand that they may have many questions. But, that is not the most pressing concern right now. It is late. Your rooms have been prepared. If you’ll please follow Okoye, she’ll escort you immediately so you may get rest for tomorrow’s events. Thanos is approaching quickly. Tomorrow morning we must meet for a strategic briefing. Then, we’ll move forward.” T’Challa’s voice carried the weight of someone twice his age. From the deep lines on his face and the shadows beneath his eyes, it was clear that the past week had been Hell for him down here on Earth. He had been dealing with the Rogue Avengers for months beforehand. And now, just as he opens his sacred country’s borders, the world is placed in jeopardy and his home quickly becomes the main battlefront. For some reason it made Tony want to clasp a hand on his shoulder and reassure him that everything was going to be fine. He had been wanting to do stuff like that a lot more often lately. He just felt so much older as of late. And everyone else involved in this felt like kids that he had dragged into his own drama. 

Typical, Tony thought, of course I make the end of the universe ‘my own drama’. 

“Sounds gooood to me,” Quill was already catching Gamora around the waist and walking off toward the huge double doors. The guard gave the alien assassin a quick look up and down and lingered on the sharpened katanas strapped to her back. The warrior gripped her staff and gave one last nod of acknowledgement to her King.  
The engineer moved to file out with the group. 

“Mr. Stark, if you could please wait a moment,” T’Challa requested quietly. 

Tony looked back and nodded. He caught Peter’s forearm and pulled him back with him. He didn’t know why, but he was not planning on leaving the kid alone. He hadn’t gotten the chance to speak to him at all since their arrival back on Earth, and he’d be damned if the kid was leaving his sight before he had asked him if he was okay. “You alright, spider boy?” He asked softly. The 18 year old’s mask was off and his brown hair was in disarray. Tony found himself smoothing it out and back into order.

“Yea, Mr. Stark, I’m fine.” The billionaire gave him an unimpressed look and walked Peter with him over to the King, waiting patiently with his hands clasped. T’Challa once again quirked a brow at the younger Avenger. His weighted stare took notice of Tony resting his hand on Peter’s shoulder without even realizing it. He looked up and gave a tentative smile.

“Tomorrow I’d like for you to join us in the lab for battle preparations. Our designer has some equipment she’d like for you to review and possibly collaborate on.”  
“Of course. I can’t promise anything spectacular, though. The purple raisin is due in what, 3 days? 2?” 

Peter stiffened at the mention of Thanos. 

Tony took a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Do not worry. The equipment only has to be modified to work for you and your team in this upcoming battle. Captain America and his,” T’ Challa seemed to stop himself before he found the right word, “associates… have already been outfitted with the best weapons we could provide.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to stiffen. Siberia. Cold. Weapons. Shield. He was now infinitely grateful that that half of the original team had been sent off for one more reckon mission somewhere in Nigeria before Tony arrived. He hadn’t faced them since the airport. Months ago. 

“ Hopefully they will be used responsibly to aid the world in its fight against this invasion,” for some reason Tony could practically taste the bitterness seeping off the King’s words.  
“Ah, so housing the old boy band went as well as I imagine.”

“Indeed.” The King’s gaze turned steely. “They were interesting guests to say the least. How you remained civil with them for so long is beyond me.” Tony snorted out a surprised laugh. “Truly, it must’ve been a commendable effort on your part. It’s rather aweing.” 

Well this conversation took a turn. Peter was now looking up between the two of them with clear interest. 

“ Spangles and his crew were that bad?”  
“ Let’s just say they had surprising confidence for a group that are considered global fugitives and were only free of imprisonment by my generosity.”  
“This seems to be a running theme.”  
“Yes? I was wondering if Wakanda’s luxuries were simply bringing out the worst in them. But it seems that they are simply, what one might call, assholes?”

Tony barked out a laugh so genuine that it caught him off guard. “ Now I know there’s some stories I have to hear!” Peter was blushing bright red beside him, obviously overwhelmed at hearing this private discussion. 

“If we can put an end to the poorly colored rhinoceros, then I’ll tell you all about it over a drink sometime, yes?” T’Challa seemed to be all to enthusiastic to play down the situation they were in and banter for a few minutes. Tony was trying not to double over in laughter. 

The conversation trickled off into brief questions and answers as T’Challa gave the genius a tablet with data displayed across it. Evacuation counts, battle formations, eye witness accounts of alien activity happening around the borders, current battalion numbers, locations, weapons…

A stifled yawn pulled him out of his thoughts and holograms. 

“We can continue this tomorrow. I’m going to go bring Peter to his room. It’s been a long day.”  
The teenager made a sound of indignation. “It’s okay! I can go by myself. Don’t stop.” He started resolutely walking to the double doors.  
“Wait up so- spider kid. Wait. I’m going with you.” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark. I’ll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night.” The King swiped the holograms out of existence with a small smile. Tony didn’t know why, but seeing him smile like that felt good. Like… he had been helpful, maybe? And he hadn’t even built him anything yet.  
When the pair left the giant throne him another female guard was already waiting for them. 

She inclined her head, inviting them to follow her to the right. The corridors gave way to a common area with four doors around an arrangement of couches. “ For you,” the guard said, indicating Peter to the thumb printed door handle. He pressed his thumb to it and watched the dark tinted door slide open easily. “Woahhhh. This is huge!”  
Tony looked in and saw that he wasn’t exaggerating. The room was really a 3 piece suite, from the looks of it. It could probably rival his penthouse back home in the Aven- he means Stark tower. 

“Don’t stay up all night webbing to the walls. Sleep.” Tony didn’t even have the energy to speak anymore. His words were bordering on pleading. Being on the Milano had royally messed up any semblance of a sleep schedule he had. Not taking advantage of this calm before the storm would’ve been stupid. 

Peter turned around and looked up at Tony imploringly. Tony, without his suit and only in a pair of black dress shoes, was normally the same height as the 18 year old Peter. But the superhero was still clad in his iron spider suit, so he was essentially barefoot standing next to his mentor. It once again made him look all the more younger.  
The guard had slipped out of the room without them noticing.

Tony stared at the younger for another silent moment. Here, everything was peaceful. The dark outside the window wasn’t deep space. The soft white noise didn’t come from a ship’s control panels, but rather the air conditioner working to ward off the summer heat. The ground was firm beneath their feet and never swayed or dipped. It felt like a dream.  
Suddenly the engineer was pulling Peter in for a hug, and that’s when he decided it most definitely was a dream. It felt exactly the same as when he first did this. A week ago. After finally managing to force open an exit port on the Milano and slip inside. The only information he had was that Peter’s suit was registering a heartbeat and that Friday thought this port was the only one that wouldn’t damage the ship to severely for him to enter. 

It turned out that Friday was correct, as always. But he didn’t even have to go through the effort. He could’ve just flown in front of the windshield and waved for them to let him in. Because despite his worst fears the kid wasn’t being experimented on or dissected. He was sitting around chatting with an alien crew and trying to assure them that he wasn’t injured, thank you, and no, he would not like a slice of Xandarian pie (it did not look anything like a pie to him). 

Iron Man had crashed in with every missile and repulsor aimed and his most intimidating voice modifier saying, “Give me the spider or this whole floating crock pot goes down.” (Rocket and not been pleased later on when he realized the human did, in fact, wire explosives all throughout the vessel). 

But anyway, after that whole fiasco, Tony Stark did hug Peter Parker. After ordering out everyone else- who he learned were Drax, Gamora, Quill, Rocket, and a sentient plant named Groot- who were all eager to get out of his way for a bit. Tony marched straight up to the technical adult, looked him straight in the eye, and made a choked sob as he pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. He whispered frantically, wary of the aliens in the next room. Things like: never do that again! You hear me?! and , You scared me half to death you idiot! You’re grounded until you turn 50. And, You aren’t injured right?! Where are you hurt?! 

And he might've, just might’ve, mixed in a few dozen I love you’s with the worried questions and half threats.  
But he’d never admit that. And Peter didn’t even seem to hear it. Okay, he seemed to not mind at least. Judging from the way his hands gripped tightly onto the front of Tony’s t-shirt ( he had already taken off the Iron Man getup once Quill assured him they weren't in danger), Tony’s miniature meltdown wasn’t minded in the least. The younger just stood there, shrinking into himself and holding onto his mentor like he thought he’d never get the opportunity again.  
But now here they were, doing the exact same thing. Albeit less frantically and without the steady thrum of Tony’s voice serving as background noise.  
It was… nice. Familiar. 

Tony let himself stroke through the mop of brown hair that was in his face. Peter let himself wrap his arms around Tony and cling to the back of his t-shirt, bunching up the fabric.  
“Just… sleep. Please?”  
The mop of hair nodded up and down. “Okay,” the voice was small in the giant room.  
“I’ll be back in the morning.”  
Another nod.  
“Don’t get lost in space while I’m sleeping.”  
A muffled laugh.  
“And, for real, don’t web up the walls. Even the maids here could probably kick our ass. Let’s not test them.”  
Peter’s laughter was bright in the dark of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my old drafts and wanted to share it. Ugh, Tony owns my heart.  
> If you liked this leave a kudos or a comment, I appreciate you reading!  
> 1 kudo= 1 Tony Stark Smile


End file.
